This invention relates generally to an actuator arrangement for a band brake of the type used on a winch drum and more particularly to an actuator wherein the components are completely enclosed and the entire assembly is mounted neatly on the winch frame. Current known methods of actuating band brakes on winches consist of an air or hydraulic long stroke cylinder, mounted vertically outside of the winch frame, the rod end of the cylinder being connected to a toggle lineage that pulls the two halves of the band together when the cylinder retracts. External or internal springs are used to cause the cylinder to retract while air or hydraulic pressure is used to extend the cylinder against the springs and release the band brake. These arrangements increase the envelope size of the winch and the moving components, which are open to the elements.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.